


Restraint (is as) Release

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will helps James negotiate restraint. Written for the age_of_sail kink meme on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint (is as) Release

Usually their meetings were furtive, rapid, caught in alleyways or Norrington's office without the luxury of time. But every once in a while Will and James got to spend time somewhere with a proper bed, and Will intended to take every advantage of the situation.

The problem was, as Will saw it, that when they had all the time in the world, James suddenly had time to _think._ And as a bedmate, well, that made him much less amicable.

Finally, after an unhappy few minutes trying to accustom himself to James' nervous fidgeting, Will rolled over and pinned the man's arms to the mattress. "Do I need to tie you?" he growled.

He expected James to struggle, to retort acidly that Will had no place suggesting such a thing. He didn't expect James to go suddenly quiet and still, the muscles of his wrists subtly flexing under Will's fingers.

They were in James' bedchamber, so there really wasn't any rope to hand--but Will's belt was only as far away as he'd discarded his trousers on the floor. It was the work of a moment to retrieve it, to find James still waiting the bed with his arms still in place, almost frighteningly quiescent.

Will lashed his wrists together, then tied them to the headboard. James watched him closely, never saying a word.

"Well, then," Will said. "That'll hold you still, at least."

James nodded, but when Will sought his gaze he looked away.

Nervously, Will leaned over him, gently brushing his fingers across James' chest. James was flexing his fingers, but otherwise not chafing at his restraints; he was breathing shallowly, his chest rising and falling under Will's hands.

Will drew his hand down further. "James?" he asked.

James' eyes had closed, but he nodded again.

Will sat up straight, and looked down James' body--and was honestly startled by the state of his arousal; obviously it wasn't _fear_ holding him in paralysis.

And James was still not _moving_\--still holding himself perfectly still as though dead. Will slowly crawled backwards on the bed until he was seated next to James' legs, then reached out and stroked James' prick gently with the pads of his fingers.

James inhaled sharply, but otherwise did not react--refused to react. He was hard under Will's fingertips, so much so that Will's own prick ached in sympathy. Will curled his fingers around the shaft and stroked, up to the head where he let his thumb rub across the sensitive tip, collecting the musky liquid he found there, then down to the base where he squeezed gently and James was still not moving.

Now he was feeling slightly frustrated--if James objected, certainly he would say something? And if he was so appreciative, perhaps he would consider indicating that?

He leaned forward and lapped at the head of James' prick experimentally, the sharp hot taste of arousal and the slickness of skin, and James keened and bucked his hips upward, then lay panting.

Will looked up at him. "Do you want me to stop?"

James jerked his head up and stared, bewildered. "I--" he swallowed, worked his mouth silently while Will waited. Finally, he answered, "No. No. Please."

Will smiled and leaned down again, and James let out a moan that was absolutely _desperate_ as Will took his length in his mouth. He sucked, gently, and let his tongue play along the shaft as he started stroking with his hand again, and James was crying out on every breath, now, obscene noises from some where in his very center that Will had somehow found the means to tease out of him.

And when he finally reached his release, spending suddenly into Will's mouth, he grabbed at the strap restraining him and shouted loudly enough that Will was suddenly very glad of the discretion of James' entire household. He swallowed to clear his mouth, then crawled to the headboard to undo his earlier work.

James was lying boneless against the sheets, but as soon as Will released his hands he rubbed at his wrists, turned away when Will lay down beside him.

"You must think..." James said quietly.

Will didn't _think_ anything, honestly, except that James had obviously needed some sort of encouragement, and that he was being a bit selfish since Will was still in need himself. But he recognized that worry in James' voice, that worry he knew himself from every time he talked to either James or Elizabeth, if he had to be honest.

"It's all right," he said. "I understand how you feel." And when James looked at him disbelievingly, he smiled and said, "If you'd like, I'll make you some manacles. Comfortable ones."


End file.
